Broken Wings
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran Academy, and intrigues the Host Club. The only problem is that she has built walls around her insecurities. Will the Host Club help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

Angel's POV

I had to start over… a clean slate. But I couldn't. The past keeps haunting me. My parents? Dead. My voice? I barely speak in public. My legs? Useless. And to think I would be attending the illustrious Ouran Academy to become a singer? Incomprehensible. My foster mom, Chelsey, takes good care of me. This morning started out just like every other morning… "Angel, sweetie. Time to get up!" I heard Chelsey come up the stairs. "I'm coming in." she stated before opening up the art-covered door to my room.

"Do I have to go? I don't want to see people pointing, staring, or whispering…" I muttered, pulling on a clean shirt. On the front, it had a picture of my favorite band, Imagine Dragons. I got a disapproving glare from Chelsey, and pulled it off. "But why?" I whined. Chelsey held up an incredibly tacky pale yellow dress. "Oh gods… Don't tell me I actually have to _wear _that _thing?_" I groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, kiddo. Ouran Academy has a tight dress-code. Just try to ignore it, I know I would…" Chelsey laughed. I slipped the dress, though stupid as it is, over my head. I had to wiggle into it seeing as I can't move my legs. I pulled it down and sighed. Chelsey picked me up and plopped me into my wheelchair. I rolled myself into my bathroom, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and rolled back out.

"Notebooks, pens, pencils, books, other varied things, lucky necklace, songbook, colored pencils, sketchbook, manga, phone, journal, earbuds, paper for origami…" I listed, putting each item in the saddlebags… chairbags?... on my wheel chair. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked, allowing Chelsey to roll me to the elevator. Yes, we have an elevator in our house. No that is not weird.

"Well… since today _is_ a special occasion… I made your favorite." Chelsey smiled, hitting the button for the ground floor.

My eyes almost started to glitter. " Corn muffin, turkey bacon, and peaches?" I asked incredulously. Chelsey nodded. When we got downstairs...or down elevator… I rolled quickly to the kitchen. There, at my usual spot, sat the wonderful thing I liked to call "Mmmmm…" I mumbled, savoring each bit of the scrumptious food. I finished my breakfast and put the plate in the sink.

"Now let's go. You don't want to be late on your first day, now do you?" Chelsey asked, getting me into the car and putting my wheelchair in the back. The ride wasn't very long, just about ten-or-so minutes. Chelsey got my chair out of the trunk, plopped me back into my chair, and wheeled me to the door of the prestigious Ouran Academy. "Now don't forget to call if you're staying after school. Have fun and make some friends!" Chelsey told me.

"I will! Bye!" I remarked, rolling through the door to try and clean my slate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Ms. Angel Parker, would you please come in?" Mrs. Cooper turned to the door. A brunette girl wearing a pink ribbon, the school's girl uniform, a small necklace, with gorgeous aqua eyes and freckles, came into the classroom. That's when I noticed the wheelchair. Hikaru and Haruhi were looking back and forth between me and Angel. I think that's what her name is, 'cause she hasn't said a word since she came in. "Do you want to tell the class anything, Angel?" Mrs. Cooper asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"No." Angel whispered. I realized that she was acting exactly like Hikaru and I did when we were in middle school. I'm going to get her to open up. That's a promise.

"Very well then. You may sit between the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Mrs. Cooper pointed at Hikaru and I. Angel silently rolled herself to the ever-empty desk, separating Hikaru from myself. "Class, as I promised on Friday, you have a free period today. You know the rules." Mrs. Cooper started grading some papers. I decided to start a conversation with Angel.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. I like your ribbon." I smiled, offering my hand out to her. She looked stunned, like no one has ever complimented her before.

"Why are you doing this? Did the teacher ask you to?" Angel whispered, not shaking my hand. Or even making eye-contact, for that matter. I could tell that she wasn't used to people, or something had turned her away from society.

"No, I'm doing this because I want to. I used to have only my brother as my friend, but since I came here, I made a bunch of great friends that will always have my back and I will always have theirs." Hikaru and Haruhi turned towards Angel and I. "I think they'd like to meet you."

"Fine… but if we have to meet after-school, I have to call my Chelsey." Angel replied, pulling out a notebook filled with music staffs and a pencil.

"Do you write music?" I asked, trying to read it over the side of the notebook. I was playing the melodies through my head, noting that each one sounded beautiful, but sorrow-filled. "Would you sing me something later?" I asked, hopefully I could get Angel to sing at the next Host Club event.

"Yes to the music… and maybe to the singing. As long as I can sing whatever, no matter if I wrote it or not." she remarked, looking around. She saw a lot of the girls looking at her, then turning to their friends and whispering. "Oh no… not again. Don't look at me… don't whisper…" Angel muttered. I saw from the look in her eyes that she was retreating into herself.

"Hey… you don't have to worry. If someone starts talking badly about you, I'll make them stop, okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt a slight cringe under my fingers, but she didn't pull away. 'Started to crack the wall.' I thought, a smile creeping onto my face. 'One step closer.'


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's POV

School passed by quickly, considering I had no idea where I was going half the time. Kaoru introduced me to his twin, Hikaru, and his friend Haruhi. We, Kaoru and I, were making our way down the hall after school when I realized I hadn't called Chelsey. I pulled out my phone and speed-dialed her. Kaoru gave me a questioning look. "Hi. I'm staying after. Yes, I have my homework… I triple-checked. I'll call you when you should pick me up. Bye." I hung up, turning to Kaoru. "That was my Chelsey. Mom… I guess…" I mumbled the last part.

"Okay. Well, since you have the pleasure of staying after school, may I introduce you to my friends?" he asked, pretending to be a Prince Charming.

"Yes, yes you may. So where are we going?" I asked. Kaoru turned my chair in the direction of the music hall. "When we get where we're going, please pre-warn your friends… that I don't like being stared at."

"Oh, I doubt they'll stare. All of them are gentlemen…except Haruhi." Kaoru explained, pushing my chair to just outside of Music Room 3, where my Music Theory class was held. "Could you wait right here for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure… But if I go into nearly-silent mode, it's not my fault. I'm not good with people." I answered quickly, pulling gently at a strand of my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki's POV

'Where is Kaoru? Doesn't he know his customers are waiting? He's never late… ever. Where _is _he?' I thought impatiently, sitting down with my customers. Kaoru strolled in a minute later. "Sorry I'm late. Thought we weren't hosting today," he stuck his head back out the door. "Angel, I'm on duty, so I'll have to do introductions really quickly. You can come in." I heard Kaoru mumble through the door. "Ladies and Hosts, may I introduce you to the lovely, unique Angel Parker. She will be sitting in today to observe what goes on in here." Kaoru announced, opening the door flamboyantly. A pretty brunette girl with stunning aqua eyes and freckles entered the room slowly. Then I realized why everyone was trying so hard not to stare. She was in a wheelchair.

"Ladies, I must greet the new guest, as is my sworn duty as a host. If you'll excuse me…" I explained quickly, standing up and making my way to the door to greet the lovely young lady. The rest of the hosts followed my example, except Hikaru and my wonderful 'daughter' Haruhi, who just smiled and waved. "Mademoiselle, vous êtes très belle. Je m'appelle Tamaki Suoh. Heureux de vous rencontrer, ma fleur de cerisier." (Translation: "Mademoiselle, you are very beautiful. My name is Tamaki Suoh. Pleased to meet you, my cherry blossom.")

Angel blushed and replied, "Je ne suis pas une fleur de cerisier, pour vous le voyez, je suis un ange aux ailes brisées, désireux de voir mes parents une fois de plus." (Translation: "I am not a cherry blossom, for you see, I am an angel with broken wings, wanting to see my parents one more time.") I felt hot tears slide gently down my cheek. This precious young lady was apart from her parents? How tragic! I was surprised Angel could speak French. Kyoya came up behind me.

"Hello, miss. My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Kyoya smirked. Each member of the Host Club introduced themselves. Angel rolled herself behind Kaoru, as if she was scared.

"Hey, no need to be shy. It's alright. I bet Honey-senpai would like to have cake with you." Kaoru reassured her.

"Yeah, would you like to have cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey asked, holding up his precious rabbit.

"Y-yes… please." Angel rolled herself over to Honey's table, keeping her head down. I wondered how she got separated from her parents. Maybe she'll tell us eventually. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's POV

I rolled over to Honey's table, averting my eyes from all of the girls who were looking at me. "So Angel-chan, what's your favorite type of cake?" Honey asked me.

"I-I like s-strawberry…" I stammered. I didn't mean to, it sort of just happened. All of the girls at Honey's table squealed.

"So cuuuuuuuuuuute!" I didn't know what to say. A piece of strawberry cake slid towards me. I looked at Honey. He gave me a piece of cake?

"Strawberry's my favorite too!" he exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan. The girls all started asking me questions at once… and they were about my past too…

"I don't want to talk about it… but if I have to, I guess I could share a little…" I stuttered. They all gave me that look, the really sad puppy eyes one. I sighed. I explained about how my parents died in a house fire and that I jumped out of my window, causing my bottom vertebrae to snap and that I fell unconscious, and waking up in the hospital. I painfully recounted the time I spent in the orphanage, and all of the foster parents who didn't want me. Then I talked about meeting Chelsey, and the start of my life with her. I talked about how I wanted to become a singer-songwriter, to change people's lives for the better. It all sort of flooded out of me, like a river rushing to meet the vast ocean.

All of the girls had tears budding in their eyes, and so did the hosts. I assumed they were listening in. How un-gentlemanly. "That's so sad!" Tamaki came over and gave me a bear hug. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Let me go…" I muttered, anxious and growing rapidly impatient. I didn't like having physical contact with people. It's one of my idiosyncrasies, a quirk. I tensed up. Tamaki must have noticed, so he let go. "U-um… would… you…" I started, but was cut off by my own nervous energy.

"Would I what?" Tamaki asked. I knew that I was going to blurt out what I wanted to say as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Would you like me to sing something for the club?" I blurted, taken aback by my own bravery to even suggest something like that. Kaoru looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

"Of course! You can sing whatever you wish to." Tamaki replied, and I wheeled myself up to the front of the room. I pulled up a karaoke track for one of my favorite songs. I closed my eyes and let my heart take over.

"I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human."

I let my emotions flood into the words. I almost cried whenever I sang 'I bleed when I fall down'. It brought back too many painful memories. I opened my eyes. Everyone was clapping. If I could still feel my legs, I'm sure they would be shaking. I wheeled myself back to my spot at Honey's table and finished my piece of cake. I thought, 'Maybe I'll open up here, be myself, not that stuttering shy thing I am. Just maybe.'


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, in class, Kaoru poked me in the arm repeatedly until I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked, wondering why he was poking me in the arm.

"I was wondering if you… had met Renge yet." He asked, causing me to give him a quizzical look. "Oh. She's sort of the manager of the Host Club."

"Nope. What's she like?" I asked curiously.

Kaoru sighed. "She's impossible to describe. If I try, she's a crazy otaku, with a pet monkey, who's really loud and stubborn. And she's got a random platform that spins up from the floor. She once tried to change our personalities and was convinced that Kyoya was her fiancé." Kaoru tried to explain the one and only Renge Houshakouji.

"She sounds like almost the exact opposite of me." I laughed. School ended quickly that day. I called Chelsey and went to the Host Club. Surprisingly, there was one of Tamaki's customers at Haruhi's table. "I'm going to sit with Haruhi if that's alright." I explained, rolling over to sit between Haruhi and the girl. She glared at me and Haruhi. I could tell that she was planning something. "Hey Haruhi, how are you today?" I asked shyly.

"I'm alright, and you?" She replied. The other girl looked disgusted.

"I'm okay…" I smiled a tad, causing the girl to make a face. Haruhi, the other girl and I had a conversation. Actually, it was mostly Haruhi and the other girl, with me on the side. I waved to Haruhi, then rolled over to a vacant table. The girls who sat with me on my first day came over. I hadn't noticed them until one of them asked what I was doing. I was drawing a picture of a dragon and a phoenix. "Oh. Hi. I'm just doodling…" I stammered, partially hiding the picture.

"That's really good! Can you draw me something?" one girl asked. Soon, they were all asking for me to draw them something. I started to tremble. They were crowding me. I hugged my knees.

"Ladies, ladies. Give Ms. Parker some room, she's trembling. I believe you overwhelmed her. I will set up a request sheet for drawings." Kyoya came over and the girls stepped back.

"Oh ho ho ho!" I heard laughing resonating throughout the room. A pillar spun up from the floor. A girl with blonde-ish brown hair was standing on top of it. "So you're the new recruit! My name is Renge Houshakouji, manager of the Host Club! I've heard about you, Angel Parker." She exclaimed. I stared at her. She could be my opposite, yet my twin sister at the same time. "What's your favorite anime?" She asked loudly.

"Blue Exorcist by far!" I called back. "Rin Okumura is _Squee_! And the movie… the feels! I can't. Just can't." I fangirled loudly, catching everybody by surprise. They didn't know this side of me.

"You are officially awesome! We should totally get together sometime and have an anime-thon!" She cheered. I giggled. Maybe this friendship would work out after all.

I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy, I got my black belt, a puppy... and writer's block, not to mention I was at a concert.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few weeks since I started hanging out with the Hosts. They treat me like family. I went to Music Room 3, as per usual, only to find the Hosts there. "Hey guys, where is everybody?" I asked, looking around.

"We were thinking of taking a vacation from Hosting today. How does the beach sound?" Tamaki asked, coming up to me and ruffling my hair.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes glittering. Then I remembered something. "I… I haven't been to the beach since my parents… died..." I looked at my feet.

"Then we _have _to take you!" Hikaru exclaimed. I smiled.

"You know I need Chelsey's permission." I sighed. I called Chelsey and asked her if I could go. She said yes. "Let's go!" About an hour later (due to some swim suit issues regarding Haruhi), we arrived at the beach. Mori took me out of my chair and sat me by the umbrella. Honey and I were building sand castles, Kyoya was being himself, Tamaki and the twins were having a water fight, Mori was relaxing, and Haruhi was enjoying the view on a cliff.

I pulled myself into my wheelchair and rolled up to join her. We were watching the sunset when a group of boys came up to us. "Leave us alone!" Haruhi yelled at them.

"Yeah right. Go take a dip, the ocean sure looks refreshing doesn't it?" One of the boys pushed Haruhi off the cliff. I looked, helpless, as Haruhi hit the waves.

"Do you want to join your friend?" Another one picked me out of my chair and dangled me over the edge. I felt pure terror course through my veins. Heights always made me scared after the fire. "Bye bye, girly." The boy released his grip on my wrist. I screamed, free falling into the murky blue depths. I couldn't move, slowly sinking further into the darkness. My eyes slipped shut, the darkness swallowing me.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru's POV

I heard a scream coming from the cliff, and I saw someone holding another person over the edge. There was an empty wheelchair, and I realized the person being dangled over the edge was Angel. Haruhi was nowhere to be seen. "Boss! Angel's in danger and I can't find Haruhi!" I yelled, sprinting towards the cliff. Tamaki jumped up and followed suit, the others close behind. The boy holding Angel dropped her, causing me to sprint faster. '_I have to hurry!'_ I thought, racing up the cliff. When I reached the top, Angel was already deep in the water. Without a second thought, I jumped over the edge of the cliff. I heard a splash and saw that Tamaki had done the same. We swam down, searching for our friends.

Tamaki pointed below us. I looked and saw Angel and Haruhi. Tamaki grasped Haruhi's wrist and pulled her to the surface. I reached out and grabbed Angel, swimming quickly after him. We broke through the waves and headed to the shore.

Haruhi coughed up a lot of water after regaining consciousness, but Angel wasn't waking up. Tamaki was lecturing Haruhi, not realizing the severity of the situation. "Kyoya!" I yelled, my voice breaking in fear. He ran over, followed by nearly everyone else. "Angel's not waking up." I exclaimed, causing Tamaki and Haruhi to run over. Kyoya checked her pulse.

"She's still alive, but she needs oxygen." He explained solemnly. He looked at me, then to Angel. "Kaoru, do you know mouth-to-mouth?" he asked. I nodded. I put my mouth on hers. World's most awkward first kiss. A minute later, Angel sat up and started coughing up water. We all sighed in relief. "Angel! Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, making me feel strange. Was I jealous?

Angel leaned into her knees. "Senpai, I don't feel so good…" she whimpered, clutching her stomach. She lifted her head. Her face was pale, save for the redness across her cheeks. Kyoya put his hand on her forehead.

"You're running a temperature. Let's get you inside so you can lie down." Kyoya stated, standing. I picked Angel up, and carried her into Kyoya's family's beach house. Everyone went to the dining room, while I took Angel to one of the bedrooms. I tucked her under the covers and made sure she was okay.

About an hour later, Angel jolted upright, coughing harshly. "Angel!" I gasped, moving quickly to the girl's side. She didn't reply. "Kyoya!" I yelled, fearful that something was terribly wrong with Angel.

Kyoya ran into the room, the others close behind. "Kaoru! What happened?"

Kyoya asked, rushing to Angel's side.

"I don't know! She just woke up and started coughing!" I exclaimed. Angel waved us all off, her coughing fit increasing in intensity. I was scared. So very scared.

"Help… me…" she managed to squeak out before coughing up a bit of… blood? Oh no.

"She needs medical attention, now. Kaoru, stay by her side. I'm calling for help." Kyoya instructed, the rest of the Hosts running out of the room. A minute later, I heard the siren of an ambulance.

"Angel. Please be okay. Please be alright. Please be safe." I begged. The EMTs rushed into the room and put Angel on a stretcher. Everything after that was a blur.

* * *

A/N I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been so busy with school, and taekwondo, and other stories. And I was afflicted by the evil disease known as Writer's Block!

Angel: Why do you torture me? It's not very nice.

Me: In the words of the great Stephen King, "I create sympathy for my characters, and then I set the monsters loose".\

Kaoru: Stop messing with everybody because of your irregular updates!

Me: Never!


	9. Chapter 9

Angel's POV

It hurts. My lungs hurt. The room was spinning. My vision kept going dark. I saw the EMTs come in. I couldn't move, save for the hacking. A bit of blood appeared on my sleeve. Oh my gods… Am I dying? I can't be. I was only in the ocean, I wasn't stung or bitten by anything. I can't be dying… Can I?

I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, smell the chemicals in the back of the vehicle. "Kaoru… don't leave me…" I whimpered. I opened one eye. Kaoru was fighting against the other Hosts to get to me. There were tears in his eyes.

"Angel! No! Let me go! Let me go! She needs me!" He screamed, forcing Tamaki off of his arm. He ran to the back of the van, but it was too late. The EMTs had closed the doors to the back. One of the EMTs put a breathing machine on my mouth. My eyes closed, my body relaxed, and oxygen filled my lungs.

"Oxygen intake stabilizing." I heard the technician state. The ambulance started moving, the sirens started blaring, and I felt drowsy. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. All I could do was listen and think.

"Oxygen levels destabilizing. Heart rate 120 beats per minute and rising." Another technician exclaimed. I was getting worried. I tried clearing my mind, but I failed. I could feel my hand slip off the stretcher.

"Pulse dropping rapidly. Oxygen levels decreasing. We're losing her." The first technician exclaimed. Oh my gods.

'_Kaoru… He'd be heartbroken if I died. I can't allow myself to go. I've got my whole life ahead of me. The Hosts, Chelsey, Renge, the customers… I cannot let them be depressed. I __**will**_ _live!' _ I thought. The ambulance stopped, I could hear the doors opening, the technicians getting out. The stretcher rolled out of the vehicle. I could move a bit again. "Oxygen levels restabilizing. Pulse at a steady 60 bpm."

"Kaoru…" I whispered, opening my eyes a crack. The technicians were looking at me and back up. I could see the hallway lights above me. They were a few ceiling tiles away from each other. All I heard were the beeps of machinery, the technicians chattering like birds, and the wheels of the stretcher clacking on the tile floor.

I was lifted from the stretcher and placed on a cold table. An x-ray machine hummed around me. I lay unmoving as the machine scanned my body. When I was taken out, I was moved to a room. One of the generic, old-people-smelling, completely boring, patient rooms. Oh joy.

The breathing machine was still connected to my face. I probably looked like someone in a drama reality show about doctors and stuff. "Kaoru…" I whispered. I wanted him here, holding my hand, smoothing my hair, and telling me stories. I want him here with me.

* * *

Oh my gods! Super duper sorry for accidentally putting up the wrong chapter! This is the right one!

Kyoya: You do realize you need to organize yourself more

Me: *sigh* I know. I just can't... Dang you stupid organization issues!


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru's POV

As the ambulance drove away, I felt my heart split in two. "Angel… Angel!" I cried out, sinking to my knees. Hikaru sat down next to me, rubbing my back and eventually pulling me into a hug. I just cried and cried, my Angel gone. She's all alone and scared needing someone by her side.

"You do realize that I can keep tabs on her status." Kyoya stated nonchalantly. I jumped up and balled my fists.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!?" The anger and sadness I had been holding back that were pressing at my emotional seams burst out. The Hosts looked at me in shock. Kyoya just flashed his glasses. "No wonder they call you the Shadow King. You… you're heartless." I spat loathingly.

Tamaki gasped. The Host Club was known for making girls happy, and Angel was guaranteed to be anything but. Kyoya looked at his phone. "You might want to listen to this." Kyoya scoffed. "Angel Parker has contracted a lung infection caused by the inhalation of seawater." Kyoya read off the screen.

My eyes widened. "Is she alright?" I asked. Kyoya nodded.

"Her condition is stable, but she will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, a month at the max. Now, I didn't have to tell you that because I'm 'heartless'." Kyoya finished.

"When is she allowed visitors?" Haruhi asked.

"Two weeks, usually. But I can probably get us in next week." Kyoya smirked. I nearly hugged him. Please note the 'nearly'.

"Really? That's wonderful, Mommy!" Tamaki picked Haruhi up and spun her around.

"Senpai, if you're so excited about something Kyoya-senpai did, why did you spin _me_ around?" Haruhi asked.

"Because he's a weirdo." Hikaru and I snickered. I felt hopeful. Angel's going to be alright.

* * *

ALL OF MY READERS OF THIS STORY! REVIEWS ARE A HECK LOAD LESS THAN VIEWS! I need to know what you think! R.E.V.I.E.W!


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later, Angel's POV

I was so bored. Everyday's the same thing. Except when my favorite nurse, Monica, comes by to play checkers during her lunch break.

Monica came into my room, a huge smile across her cheeks. "Today, I've got a special surprise. And no, it's not checkers." She giggled.

"Is it a pony?" I asked sarcastically. Though, I do really want a pony. Or a puppy. Or both. Monica shakes her head.

"Better. You can come in now, she's up and being sarcastic!" Monica called into the hall. As if in a dream, the Host Club walked into my room.

"Oh. My. Gods. Am I hallucinating? If not, best. day. ever!" I squealed, then started coughing… again. It happens every time I try to reach a high note. I grabbed my water bottle and took a few sips. The coughing stopped. "Heck, if I knew you guys were coming, I would have put the breathing machine back on and closed my eyes to scare the living daylights out of you!" I laughed, and they laughed along.

"So, Angel, how've you been feeling? I've missed you so much, I barely ate, slept, couldn't even think clearly." Kaoru came over to me and ruffled my hair.

"I missed you guys so much. I've been so-so. Wanna know something cool? There's a special fridge that has juice in it, and it's so cold that the juice freezes!" I giggled. "Monicaaaaa… Can I go get juuuuuice?" I asked annoyingly. Also slightly drugged. The medication for the infection makes my brain a bit frazzled.

"Sure, do you want to come?" She replied, turning to the Hosts.

"We'd love to accompany you to this juice-freezing fridge!" Tamaki joyously declared, producing a lovely coral rose out of nowhere and placing it behind my ear.

"Oh Tamaki, you are so silly sometimes. Allons-y, my faithful steed!" I cheered, sliding into my wheelchair.

"She's been watching way too much Doctor Who lately." Monica sighed and pushed my wheelchair to the 'magical freezy fridge of awesome Prussia unitatos' as I liked to call it.

I picked out an orange-juice-sickle. I ripped off the top and started licking it. Honey looked at me funny, then grabbed an apple-juice-sickle and followed suit. "Takashi! Try one!" He smiled after discovering the pleasures of icy juice in a plastic container. Mori took a cranberry one.

"Mmm. It's good." The corner of his mouth perked up. Was that a _**smile**_? The rest of the Hosts all took their prefered flavor and tried it. Smiles broke out on all of their faces, even Kyoya's. _**Wait… Kyoya's?!**_ I poked his face.

"You're smiling… D'awwww…" I continued poking his cheek annoyingly.

"No, I'm not. Stop poking my face." He grumbled. I yawned and leaned into the closest person to me.

"Angel? Are you tired?" Kaoru asked, not bothering to move my head. I yawned again and shut my eyes. For once in my life, I felt pure bliss.

* * *

Prepare for FEELS!

Angel: Am I going to be tortured again?

Me: Not for a while. Actually...

Angel: What are you going to do this time?

Me: I'm glad you asked. I'm going to...

Angel: Just spit it out already!

Me: Make your heart get ripped in two, have it sewn back together...

Stuff like that.

Angel: Well, crabs. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Still Angel's POV (gotcha!)

The Hosts came to visit whenever they could. It made me happy, to have friends who cared about me this much.

When Chelsey found out about my 'imprisonment', she rushed over as soon as she could. She threw a huge fuss and freaked out.

She eventually got over the fact I was in the hospital. She came into my room one day. "Hey, kiddo. I've got two surprises for you. I'll give them to you once we get home." Chelsey smiled.

A week later, I was released from the hospital. Thank the gods. It smelled like old people in there.

I was back in the comforts of my own room at last, watching anime. I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I asked. Chelsey came in, a huge grin on her face.

"We're going out. Get changed and meet me downstairs. We have to leave by three at the latest. Hustle, kiddo!" Chelsey threw me some clothes and exited.

I was confused. Not garden-variety confused, _really _confused. I slipped into the outfit, wiggled into my chair, and rolled to the elevator. Music was playing in the elevator. It. Was. Cheesy. Elevator. Music.

I rolled out when the doors opened. Chelsey was in the kitchen. "Come on! Got to get you in the car!" She ran me to the car.

Once I was in my seat and buckled in, the question in my mind escaped to my lips. "Where are we going?"

"Trust me. Just get ready to make a tough decision." Chelsey smirked and started the car. She drove into town, past Haruhi's house and the store. She pulled into a parking lot. "Close your eyes." She instructed. I covered my eyes with my hands.

I felt my chair start moving. About two minutes later, I heard automatic doors open and my nose was assaulted by a strange smell. "Open your eyes."

I took away my hands and gasped. I was in the pet store. "Your pick. Just not a horse. Though, I doubt there are any in here." Chelsey laughed.

"Really? Are you serious!?" I asked, astonished. Chelsey nodded. "Thank you so much!" I took off at full speed. I rolled through the aisles, passing cats and birds, fish and reptiles, rodents and amphibians. I reached my destination... The puppies. All of them were so cute! They were jumping, playing, wrestling, and sleeping.

One in particular caught my eye. It was the smallest one, barely a foot from nose to tail. It was white with black patches around its eyes and its paws. It was one of the playful ones.

Chelsey and one of the employees came up to me. "So kiddo, made your choice?" Chelsey asked and I nodded.

"That one. The one that looks like a panda." I pointed at the chubby ball of fluff and the employee picked it up.

"Looks like our Mister _'I think I'm a bear'_ is getting a home. Good luck, you little jiggler." The employee laughed. "So what's the name going to be?"

I thought long and hard. "Onmyō." Onmyō yipped joyously.

Half an hour later, Onmyō was licking my face in the car. When we arrived back home, Chelsey pulled me into the kitchen. "Kiddo, I have something to tell you." There were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Chelsey shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. I... went to the foster care offices the other day..." She started.

"And?" I asked. A pause.

"I've adopted you."

* * *

Well, how's that for feels? I love tormenting you guys. It's just so funny when the reads go up, even though I don't update regularly and I torture the characters.

No, I'm not a sadist. Yes, I'm sure.

Now, you may think Angel was already adopted. Well, go back to chappie 5. Never said she got adopted. Onmyō means Yin Yang in Japanese, according to Google Translate.

Angel: You are so mean to your poor readers, leaving them with a cliff hanger like that.

Me: WELL RICK RIORDAN DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS READERS WITH THE YEAR-LONG WAITS OR THE CLIFFHANGERS OR THE NEXT HEROES OF OLYMPUS BOOK IS THE LAST ONE!

Angel: Calm down, grab a snack and go watch Bleach. It'll make you feel better.

Me: I'll do that later. Tamaki! Come here! Do the closure!

Tamaki: To all of the fabulous readers, read and review! The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!


	13. Chapter 13

(Still Still) Angel's POV

I couldn't speak. I just started crying. Onmyō licked my tears. Chelsey took Onmyō off of my lap and put him on the floor.

"I'm serious. You are officially my daughter as of last Friday." Chelsey hugged me.

"C-can I c-call y-you M-mom?" I stammered, my voice cracking. Chelsey nodded.

"M-mommy..." The word felt so foreign on my lips. I didn't know how to feel. Happy and excited because I have a family again, sad because Chelsey's going to have so much more to deal with, angry because she didn't tell me sooner, or nervous because she can (officially) ground me.

"And... Part two of the adoption is... We can celebrate!" Chelsey grabbed two miniature fruit tarts from the fridge. She handed me one and I sank my teeth into its fruity-gelatin~y-goodness. Looks like life is good, finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I was in a constant good mood. I wasn't shy, nor did I retreat into my stammering side. "Hey Angel, you're in a really good mood today. What's up?" Haruhi asked.

I squealed in delight. "First person to ask award goes to Haruhi! Yesterday was. The. Best. Day. Ever! I was allowed to get a puppy and..." I paused for dramatic Tamaki-like effect. "I have been... Adopted!" If my legs could still move, I'd be jumping up and down.

"That's great! Are you planning on telling the rest of the Hosts separately, or all at once after school?" Haruhi asked.

"All at once! I can't wait to see their reactions! See ya later!" I rolled off to my Music Theory class, an ecstatic grin on my face.

School passed by even quicker than it did on the first day. I sped down the hall to Music Room Three, slammed open the door, and wheeled to the spot where I knew Renge's platform was. Renge and I had set up a plan for the announcement. Even though I'm afraid of heights, I won't be too high up for my phobia to kick in. The platform spun up from the floor and everyone looked at me. "Ladies and Hosts! I have an announcement to make! Drumroll please..." I paused dramatically and the drumroll began. Literally. Mori-senpai had wheeled out a drum set and drum rolled. I motioned for quiet. Mori-senpai stopped drumming. "I may show up a bit less to the club."

A gasp echoed through the crowd. "But why? Don't you like it here?" Honey-senpai asked. I point to him.

"I love it here. But, I have a _very_ good reason! I will be adjusting to... Family life! I've been adopted!" I exclaimed happily. A cheer arose from the gathered students.

"That's wonderful, Angel darling!" Tamaki joyously spun Haruhi around... Again.

"Why, Senpai? Why?" Haruhi asked once more. Mori-senpai shrugged.

The platform came down again. I rolled off and the Hosts surrounded me. Tamaki picked me out of my chair and spun me around. He put me back down, a crazy maniacal grin on his face. "Angel dearest, what pleasant news! I have to meet your adoptive parents!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing a finger in my face.

"Actually, parent. Singular. I've told you about Chelsey right?" The entire room went dead silent before erupting into cheers.

"Wait. You mean the wonderful lady you've always talked about, Chelsey? The lady who was your foster mother who took care of you well since you arrived in her care, Chelsey? Angel, that's fantabulous!" Tamaki gleefully cheered, once more spinning Haruhi around.

"Senpai, why. Just why." Haruhi grumbled. I laughed. Life was good.

* * *

So the line thingy is missing! WHERE IS IT? I NEED MY LINE THINGIES! Gomenasai minna-san~ for updating so late.

...

...

I found the line thingy! ALL'S WELL IN THE UNIVERSE!

So, funny story. My school has video annoucements on Fridays and I was made a school celebrity for today because I yelled "WHAAAAAT?" in a weird voice on the announcements. Yeah weird day.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW GUYS! AT 1,669 READS! In my book that is... LEGENDARY! WHOEVER CAN MAKE ME LAUGH IN ONE REVIEW GETS A VIRTUAL HIGH-FIVE! and, depending on how good it is, possibly a chappie dedication?


End file.
